Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 080
The Super Genius, known as The Mysterious Super Mechanic in the Japanese version, is the eightieth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary:Mina and Trudge ask Yusei, Jack, and Crow to take care of a Satellite youth named Bruno, who is suffering from amnesia. Summary The Super, Amnesiac Mechanic Mina and Trudge invite Yusei, Jack, and Crow out to a fancy restaurant in exchange for looking after an amnesiac young man, but the three refuse, citing that they don't have enough room in their garage for a fourth person. They then find the young man, named Bruno, in the restaurant's parking garage examining Jack's Duel Runner Phoenix Whirlwind. Jack initially thinks he's a thief, but spirits him away to their garage once he learns that Bruno has actually managed to improve his Duel Runner's performance. Yusei and Bruno manage to bond over the latter's exceptional mechanical skills, and the two decide to set to work creating a program to improve the engines of everyone's Duel Runners. They become so absorbed in their work that the two end up completely ignoring the others. The Program's Theft Late one night, a shadowed figure sneaks into the garage to try to steal something. The next morning, the guys discover that the program for the new engine has been stolen. Jack starts to blame Bruno for stealing the program, but Yusei and Crow give Bruno the benefit of the doubt. Still, they want to get the program back from the thief, as rewriting the program will take a long time. Just then, Bruno notices that one of the cup ramen has also been stolen, and the cellophane wrapper is in the trash. The package couldn't have been opened while wearing gloves, and sure enough, he finds a fingerprint on the wrapper, deducing it must be the thief's. He and Yusei hack into Security's computer system in order to identify the fingerprint and the perpetrator, only to be blocked off by a duel puzzle. They have only five minutes to solve it before their hack is discovered. In an attempt to solve the puzzle, Crow tries to reduce the ATK of the opponent's monster and attack, but he is defeated by a face-down Mirror Force. When Jack attempts the puzzle, he increases his monster's attack, but he runs straight into the same result as Crow. Finally, Bruno decides to attempt solving the puzzle, analyzing the available cards. Using his cards in perfect order, he solves the duel puzzle and gains access to the information they need, only to discover that the perpetrator is none other than Lazar. Featured Puzzle Duel On Jack, Crow and Bruno's field, they have "Tragoedia" in face-up Attack Position. They also have 6 cards in the hand: "Axe of Despair", "Remove Trap", "Cost Down", "Tribute to the Doomed", "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal" and "Alector, Sovereign of Birds". They have 1000 Life Points and they must win in this turn. The Password Robot has "Red Gadget" and "Yellow Gadget" in Defense Position, and it has "Green Gadget", "Ancient Gear Soldier" and "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" in Attack Position. "The Dark Door" is active, and it has a face-down card that turns out to be "Mirror Force". The Password Robot has 2300 Life Points. Crow's Attempt: Crow equips "Green Gadget" with "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal". Crow attacks "Green Gadget" with "Tragoedia" but the Password Robot uses "Mirror Force" to destroy "Tragoedia". Crow fails. Jack's Attempt: Jack equips "Axe of Despair" to 'Tragoedia". Assuming the system swapped out the face-down card, Jack attacks "Green Gadget" but the Password Robot uses "Mirror Force" and "Tragoedia" is destroyed. Jack fails. Bruno's Attempt: Bruno uses "Cost Down" discarding "Remove Trap" to lower "Alector, Sovereign of Birds"'s level from 6 to 4. He activates "Tragoedia"'s effect, discarding "Alector, Sovereign of Birds" to gain control of the Password Robot's "Ancient Gear Soldier". He uses "Tribute to the Doomed", discarding "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal" as the cost to destroy "Green Gadget", thus making "Stronghold the Moving Fortress"'s ATK return to 0. Bruno equips "Ancient Gear Soldier" with "Axe of Despair". Bruno attacks "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" with "Ancient Gear Soldier", reducing the Password Robot's life points to 0. Bruno wins. Differences The English version, the following differences are shown: * When Jack punched Bruno, the scene was cut short. * Bruno claims to be a pacifist in the dub. He never claimed that in the Japanese version. * In the Japanese version, Akiza never said that "she could squash Leo like a grape." * While Crow was telling them about how Bruno and Yusei were the "bestest friends", Leo argues that he was Yusei's bestest friend and Luna begins to argue as well. * Bruno and Yusei weren't talking in the background in the Japanese version. Trivia * In the Japanese version, when Yusei, Jack and Crow were treated at the fancy restaurant, Yusei speaks in a Tendou Souji fashion from ''Kamen Rider Kabuto''. * When Yusei, Jack, Crow and Bruno were trying to hack into Sector Security's database to match a fingerprint similar to Lazar's, a background with black and green colors redirected them to a duel puzzle as a password. This was a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 1, Episode 10 when Kaiba tried to hack Pegasus's computer mainframe to help Yugi beat Ghost Kaiba. However, Kaiba didn't have to do a Duel Puzzle to hack into Pegasus' computer mainframe. *in the English version when the thief is identified as Lazar Yusei Fudo says he is with the Public Security Maintenance Bureau (it is called Sector Security in the English version). * When Bruno reaches to shake Yusei's hand, he reaches with his left hand, but then realizes his mistake and switches to the right. This shows that Bruno is left-handed, and supports the evidence that he is actually Vizor.